Dark King
"And now you will serve me..." :: - Dark King The Dark King is the main villain of Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, and is the twentieth Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina, his introduction being Episode 0046. Traits Appearance The Dark King's design was derived entirely from his battle sprite, as it and his field sprite are the only official images of his humanoid form. DK has green skin, long black hair, and black facial hair. His eyes are blank, and he wears a gold crown with rubies emblazoned upon it. He wears a red robe with a white fur lining over his purple and white dress robe. The red robe is kept on by a string of gold. Personality In the original game, DK's personality was largely generic and stereotypical. However, in Domus Facina, he has been given the aspects of an old geezer. He argues that in "his day", villains didn't need backstories or endearing traits. What's more, his mind has a tendency to drift. Weapons In his humanoid form, DK wields a gold and silver staff with a ruby at its peak. In his second form, he wields six weapons at once, those being a longsword, a bow, a katana, an axe, a rapier, and a scimitar. Powers DK is a strange combination of Morpher, Beastmaster, and Mystic Knight. In his first form, he uses Dark Cane (a physical attack), Para-Stare (paralysis), Spark (lowers attack), and Iron Nail (lowers defense). In his second form, he can use Dark Sabre and Mirror Sword (physicals), Fire Sword (fire-physical) and Ice Sword (water-physical), Quake Axe (ranged earth), and Cure Arrow (HP absorption). In his third form, he can use Laser, Spider Kids (minor summon), Super Stab, Silver Web and Golden Web (both cause negative states). In his fourth form, he uses Mega Flare and Mega White (powerful ranged spells that do Fire and Holy damage, respectively). Story Final Fantasy Mystic Quest It is unknown how long the Dark King has been residing in the top floor of the Doom Tower, which is attached to the Focus Tower located at the center of the four regions. At some point in the world's history, the Dark King spread a false prophecy that one day, a hero would come and save the world from him. It is unknown why he did this, but his servants nonetheless did as he commanded, and began draining the Crystals of their power. This caused Foresta to rot and for its people to age rapidly. This froze over Aquaria, caused earthquakes in Fireburg, and created hurricanes in Windia. One of these disasters, an earthquake, completely destroyed the mountain village of a young man named Benjamin, who became designated as the prophecized warrior. However, the Dark King was brought to Domus Facina before the two could ever meet. Speculation The Dark King's residence may in fact be, in actuality, his prison. His "throne room" is also the resting place of the Crystal of Light, in which resides a spirit in the guise of an old man named Whyt. It is possible that the Dark King was once a feared tyrant who was defeated and sealed inside the Doom Tower, and that the Dark King created the prophecy, which he told to Whyt, as part of an escape plan. Whyt would then release this prophecy amongst the world, and over the years, pieces of it would be lost. The Vile Four would begin draining the Crystals of all their power, though this was only a means of luring the hero throughout the regions. In order to travel between regions, Benjamin must obtain the coins used to seal off the Focus Tower, and then undo the seals placed upon it. Once all four seals are broken, the Dark King would be free, and all he'd have to do is wait to kill his unwily savior. Domus Facina The Dark King hasn't been in the series very long. At the moment, he only has his introduction and interaction with Julius Vandole. It took the span of those two events to get the Dark King's full backstory, though there wasn't much. He seems intent to have someone in Domus Facina become his servant. Category:Characters